


For Tej ~ A Sonnet, Love Ivan

by ana



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, F/M, Humour, Marriage, Romance, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  light-hearted poem -  and an altered version to the one that was posted previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tej ~ A Sonnet, Love Ivan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KBooklover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBooklover/gifts), [Bracketyjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/gifts).



> [So Ivan wrote a sonnet for Tej ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/844386) with Tatya’s help but later on he wanted to change it. This was not because Tej didn't like it or that he didn't but he had some more ideas about it. Also he’d been practicing his iambic pentameter. Don’t laugh. It’s really hard!

 

A noose of groats was not the life I planned,

But nor were you, or how we strangely met.

Your striking name was all the clue I had,

So I pursued my leads without regret.

My pony present, sadly, you refused,

I could propose no gift that you'd accept.

Your stunning presence left all thoughts askew,

You bound me tight, but held this Vor’s respect.

 

Forget the schemes we had for that divorce,

My Tej, you changed my heart, dissolved all doubts.

I thank the bunker’s end that sped our course,

Our hearts were flooded, ending our love drought.

 

So now I give my Word and say to you-

I’m yours to bind, our bonds are bliss and true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who critiqued/beta read the first one - your help was invaluable and I would never have written it in the first place if it wasn't for you (thanks J Lennard and KBooklover).
> 
> And thanks to those who did the beta reads on this one. 
> 
> Unless you write poetry it’s hard to explain how it’s quite normal to spend two hours adjusting one line of poetry and that you love it. 
> 
> Thanks Sue and Zoya1416 for beta reads and putting up with me :D


End file.
